


It's a baby dragon

by midnightsvoid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season 12, Canon-Typical Violence, Destiel - Freeform, Dragons, M/M, Supernatural Season 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsvoid/pseuds/midnightsvoid
Summary: "Dean..""Yeah?""It's a dragon""I know"





	It's a baby dragon

“Cas for the last time, we’re not bringing a dragon back to the bunker” Dean says, frustration evident in his voice.

Cas trails behind him, a frown on his face. He quickens his pace to catch up with him. “Dean” he says quietly, which earns a grunt.

“Dean it’s only a baby, we can’t leave it there”

Dean turns around abruptly and faces him “It’s a dragon Cas, a _dragon_. I don’t know how to emphasize on this enough. We kill monsters, we don’t pity them and we sure as hell don’t bring them back home”

Cas’ eyebrows furrows and if Dean wasn’t tired and annoyed right now, he sure would have made a comment about how Cas is behaving like a five year old insisting on buying a toy.

He sighs. He’s getting way too old for this shit. If Sam hadn’t insisted so much, Dean wouldn’t have even considered coming here for this case. He was already tired from their previous hunt and driving eight hours with just two hours to sleep in between, it’s getting way too much.

The hunt was successful though. It was only a single dragon and Dean had brought their old sword for it, so it over pretty quickly. But you see with the Winchesters and especially with Dean it’s never too easy. When Dean and Cas went to its nest to kill any other remaining dragon all they found was-

“Dean”

“Cas” Dean had said warningly.

“Dean, the dragon-“

“Cas I just told you”

“It’s right behind you Dean.”

Dean had turned around swiftly, one hand immediately turning towards his sword readying himself when he realized what dragon Cas was talking about.

A little four legged creature stepped forward tripping on its own feet.

-a baby dragon. So yeah, Dean’s life is never easy.

It was hardly the size of Dean’s palm. The little beast took a few steps forward, before its long tail came between its legs and it fell headfirst on the grass, letting out a small ‘crrr’ sound.

Cas had rushed forward despite Dean’s warning and picked it up. It had let out another small sound before nuzzling his head in Cas’ thumb. Its wings wrapping around itself.

Dean wasn’t cold hearted or at least not that cold hearted. He knew an adorable sight when he saw one and Cas--Angel of the Lord-- nuzzling against such a tiny creature was pretty damn cute.

He never would say it out loud though.

The dragon according to Cas isn't like the one they killed. It is actually a much older species that up till now was expected to be extinct. Anyhow, Cas tells him it is harmless since they don’t feed on humans and aren’t predators. Despite only being in their presence for a little while, the dragon takes a liking to Cas and refuses to stop following him. Cas being the mother hen he is has been insisting on bringing it back to bunker.  

“Dean…”

Dean lets out a grown, dragging his palm on his face and Cas knows victory when he sees it.

 

The drive from Illinois back to the bunker is almost nine hours long so they decide to catch some shuteye in a motel after the five hour mark hits.

Dean places their bags next to the door. He quickly grabs his clothes and rushes in for a hot shower. He’s pretty sure he takes more than an hour despite the shitty bathroom, and he’s proven right when he comes back and finds Cas half sitting, with his eyes closed and breathing out steadily. The sight always stirs something foreign in Dean's stomach. The fact that Cas doesn't require sleep, but sleeps anyway just because he likes the feeling. Just like how he eats the meals, Dean prepares because he likes the taste. It's so _human._

The dragon lies on Cas' stomach, its large ears and wings wrapped around itself like a tiny burrito.

 

Cas doesn't require a shower since he zapped himself clean along the ride but he probably needs to feed his newfound pet, so Dean wonders if he should wake him up or not. He decides he should since he doesn't want a hysteric Cas--not that he thinks Cas is capable of being hysteric--and a crying baby dragon in the middle of the night.

He treads lightly towards the bed and nudges him.

Cas opens his eyes, worried at first but then went goes back to his calm self, “It is time to leave already?”

“Er, no but I figured you should probably feed it before it decides to feed on us in the middle of the night.”

He frowns looking down at the wrapped ball on his stomach, “I don’t think it has a stomach big enough to eat the two of us.”

“I know Cas, I’m only joking” Dean replies rolling his eyes “But you should feed it. I don’t think it’ll eat leftover burgers by any chance.”

Cas nods, before pondering, “If I can recall correctly, their species eat small berries and fruits.”

“Well at least Sam will be glad someone will be eating healthy with him” Dean remarks, moving away. “I’m pretty sure there’s a grocery store not far from here.”

Cas stands up, while carefully holding the dragon in his hands. It stirs for a bit before calming down “I’ll go and get some fruits for him.”

“How do you know it’s a him?” Dean asked, “Wait, don't answer that” He grabs his keys and wallet from the table, “I’ll get the grub you stay here and babysit it-him.” When Cas gives him a knowing smile, Dean says hurriedly, “No way I’m handling him here nor do I want folks along the way to panic seeing a Chihuahua sized dragon see”

“It’s actually smaller than a Chihuahua” Cas replies and Dean groans before walking out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a midnight or 3am prompt.


End file.
